


A Lesson To Be Learned

by Mieldyne



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha impregnates Alpha, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: Kouga comes to challenge his rival. Inuyasha is not impressed.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	A Lesson To Be Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



> PoV switches back and forth between Kouga and Inuyasha, separated by big breaks.

The statement came out of nowhere.

“You’re not even fit to carry my child, mutt.” 

And it came blunt, rudely, and quite literally in Inuyasha’s face, with little to no prompting the statement. Honestly, the red clad man didn’t believe there was any kind of context that justified what his rival said, other than the desire to start an argument out of the blue. Naturally, Kouga gets instantly snapped at by an irritated Inuyasha, his voice laced with threatening growls which… naturally don’t go very far. The wolf is unshaken, as usual.

“Bold of you to assume that it would be _me_ carrying _your_ child!” Which, as far as Inuyasha knew, isn’t really possible. As, well, they are both Alphas. Alphas couldn’t get each other pregnant let alone have comfortable sex with one another, if they even would want to. Over their travels, the whole team had seen first hand on the activity of demons all across the land, with the occasional moment where Inuyasha would have to fend off Alpha after Alpha from getting after any one of his companions, especially the small few of them who actually had demonic blood in them. Shippou is, thankfully, too young to attract any of the more degenerate sides of things. But this just meant that Inuyasha would have to be the one to deal with the likes of horny demons wishing to fight or even fuck him, _Kouga_ included.

Who, by the way, was never truly invited to be a part of their ragtag coterie. He just comes and goes wherever and whenever the hell he pleases, albeit to try his hand at wooing Kagome every time. But this time, the man has been tormenting Inuyasha, and constantly keeping close. So close hat Inuyasha can spot the speckles of darker colors in those vast blues and the dilating dots of their pupils. The owner doesn’t allow Inuyasha another thought to himself, as he scoffs.

“Idiot. Of _course_ you would, if you could even handle what I could give you. Which is an utmost honor for even a chance.” It was more than a hint of smugness in his tone, which Inuyasha isn’t too fond of yet all-to-willing to fuel.

“And what am I supposed to do with this information? Get jealous about all the times you successfully proven how much of a typical skeeze you are…”

“That’s the human bitch in you talking. Your demonic half would be all up for hearing all about what he could have, but whine over how he’ll never get.”

Inuyasha’s fur bristles at that assumption, let alone the insult. This is definitely bait and he’s falling right for it, his pale lips forming a snarl. Yet again, Kouga shows no signs of backing down or even feeling concerned in the least. He really shouldn’t give this damned wolf the time of day, yet he’s told himself to do that for months now, and here they are still butting heads and generally being an ass to one another for the hell of it.

“Are you going to get to the point of why you’re here? Or are you seriously looking for a fight?” Inuyasha impatiently asks as his claws fingers along the hilt of his blade. He knows full well that to draw it now most definitely is for a selfish cause, but whatever makes him feel more on top of things even with waving around the rusted, dormant sword. Kouga is an ally of sorts, and had been for quite some time, despite his and his pack’s past with Inuyasha’s group. But the taller man continues to gaze down at him with blue intensity, that smirk of his really needed a slap, at _least_. Maybe it’ll fly off into the river nearby and get Kouga to focus on something other than his senseless bullying.

“I’m doubting your competency, as nothing about you really screams _Alpha_ to me.”

“Like I really need to prove myself to the likes of you, wolf-cub!”

“Ha! That’s because you really _can’t_! I could just walk right into your group of potential mates and steal the show - and them - from you, and you’d be just shy of bending over backwards for me as I do it!”

Inuyasha makes a sudden snap back at Kouga, who doesn’t even flinch as he laughs harder now. The whole situation he’s in has been nothing but antagonizing from start to finish, perhaps for the purpose of riling the half-demon up in hopes of distracting him for… some… reason. He’s actually still confused as to why Kouga even brought up this subject in the first place, the next mating season didn’t even start yet.

There’s still the added fact that they are both Alphas. Kouga obviously doesn’t seem to find the leader of the group of humans and “lesser” demons any threat to him in this subject. Unless…

“Is that a challenge? Because I’ll gladly mop the floor with you _and_ show you just how dominant I am if you even try!” That’s it, that has to be it. This rowdy man must have been planning this from the start, how clever. Inuyasha can feel that he’s being goaded to do something, to get into yet another hopeless fight with Kouga, which would ultimately end in interference, a lecture after a good “Sit, boy!” or two and with the wolf kissing up to Kagome just to rub it in more. But not this time, not when the two were completely, utterly alone and thus, nothing to save Kouga from the ass pains he’s about to get.

“You’d just try and join them, with me. Wanting a piece of me like everyone else does. Me, Kouga. Who will give what they want and more! Could single handedly over populate this place with my strong young… If only, right?” 

That demon may be fast on his feet, but nowhere near as fast enough to catch the low mutters of his rival, distracting him before getting clawed right in the face. Unless, of _course_ , the guy was faking it, letting Inuyasha get at least one hit in before playing keep away and kicking the pup down if he ever got close. Which is exactly what Kouga did, thus was easily predicted by the red clad half-demon experienced in dealing with this bullshit. It’s time to show the damn pack leader who the bigger Alpha is, starting with keeping up enough through the trees that he can reach out and touch the silky dark locks of his rival.

Kouga will have more surprises than having a halfbreed hot on his heels tonight…

\+ + +

The puppy didn’t even break the skin, noted by Kouga as he rubs his face, smirking while he bounds away and bolts off. The fields led directly into a dense forest, though he treats it like no problem at all as he’s full of confidence that he can outrun Inuyasha even without any shards. 

There’s just one problem… the pup is _keeping up_. 

Yeah, yeah. Kouga can admit the boy could be fast, indeed. But he considers him a snail compared to what he or the others could do, by far. Even without the shards he could kick up a storm of dust to temporarily blind prey and foes alike, before going in and shows just how much he and his pack are the apex predators. But every time he would cast his blue gaze over his shoulder, flashes of red and white can be seen just shy of being beside him and dangerously close. He’s not afraid in the least, nothing about this kid scares him! All he has to do is throw him off, jumping from tree to tree in a zigzag motion to eventually circle Inuyasha and get around him. You know, the thing that he would have done a whole lot better if he didn’t lose his footing from the trees around him being cut down with blood red arcs slicing through the air. Shame on him for slacking, in that case. Maybe he really is getting too bold in thinking that he couldn’t push that leashed mutt to get serious. Not to mention that his scent really was off the wall now, he really is getting into the spirit!

Now, Kouga is no cat, but he definitely can keep his balance and gracefully tucks in his long legs as he flips downward. Though, as he tumbles down, he feels the air rush by him again from an outside force, and in an instant his descent is halted with a whiplash inducing jerk. His furs, hair and tail wave downward as he remains suspended upside down by his ankle, a pale claw gripped tightly around it. A sigh escapes Kouga just before he listens to what his captor has to say.

“Too slow without your damn jewel shards, huh?” Now Inuyasha has his chance to be smug. Good. Great. Now he can shove right off as Kouga twists his body enough to kick with his free leg and aims at the mutt’s face. He’s definitely not surprised that the other Alpha saw that coming, and gets that other leg captured as well, even if for a short moment. Glassy claws catch the tanned skin along those legs and draw small amounts of blood as the owner thrashes to get away. Inuyasha had let go only to take the plunge with his rival, defending easily against getting clawed in return. Things get very interesting as Inuyasha retains his pace, keeping up with him in the air up until the two of them hit the forest floor with a loud crash. They’re both tangled in a sea of green and wood, but the struggle ultimately had the dark haired male pinned under his pale pursuer. 

Kouga’s legs are bent and wrapped around the red robes while he struggles to regain control. They are close enough that he can get a good whiff of the mutt’s strong, spicy scent. Without trying it was challenging him, daring him to struggle more and just shy of becoming sentient and laughing at him when he subconsciously complies, hopelessly. His body is reacting to this as his vision is blinded by tresses of white around him, tresses that he definitely is tugging on and earning low snarls to keep still. That’s when he feels hands shove him further, almost grinding the wolf demon into the moistened ground, one of his thighs pressed up against his chest as his actions become redundant in this compromising position. He’s been subdued so easily and Kouga can’t tell if he really did allow himself to be influenced by this mockery of an Alpha, let along a proud demon.

That’s when he felt it. The mutt grinding against him as he remains in control of Kouga proves the truth of it all behind the crimson garments. Those proud, wild blues blown wide with surprise somehow, even if he should have been able to sense it, now realizing the very obvious hardness rubbing between his parted thighs, teasing from behind protective fabrics.

He… didn’t exactly mean to do _this_ to Inuyasha, or did he? He can just about hear the smugness in his rival once it became clear that both are just as aware of what’s happening.

And what’s about to happen.

“I’m starting to think you’re slacking.” The mutt whispers as their limbs tangle as much as vines and small twigs snag in their clothes and hair. Kouga will not be let go anytime soon, that’s for certain.

“And you think I wouldn’t let you win, so you can feel good about yourself? Poor puppy couldn’t win against me without help! Ha!”

“Go ahead and keep talking. You’re only making it worse for yourself!”

“Tch!” He wouldn’t give the bitch the delight of hearing more from him, and promptly quieted down save for some grunts as he struggles more. It has gotten so hot, and it’s not even mating season yet. But something about Inuyasha being so damn close just sets off so many signals in his body, his blood heated and heart pumping faster as his pupils dilate further as he stares up at his rival, the one that Kagome frequently chose over himself, the one who is probably destined to achieve the near impossible task of taking care of Naraku once and for all. 

Guess Inuyasha is the one who will be seeing who is worthy of what, now.

“Damn, it’s almost as if you’ve _badly_ wanted this, isn’t that right?” Inuyasha speaks softly, closely as he dares to touch skin-to-skin now, his prey’s bare nether region revealed quickly after shoving his furs upward. Kouga couldn’t stop him, just like he didn’t stop him from literally tearing off the straps to his armor to leave them completely shredded and useless. He snarls at this, the now bloodstained furs around his hips hiked up further to expose more of him. What has gotten into him, lately? He wouldn’t have fallen to the damned dog so easily in the past, and it’s not like he didn’t know what Inuyasha is capable of and the chances of him coming out on top without interruptions… wait! That’s it, Kagome and the rest of the pack will come over to help! They’d never let the white-furred-wonder come close to doing what he’s about t-

 _Shit._ Did he really just think about that? Giving up so easily and allowing others - especially humans? - to come and save him as if he’s some damsel… That infuriates him to no end, and causes him to kick up a fuss once more.

“You can’t even keep your woman satisfied! What makes you think you can satisfy me?” Kouga challenges the other man’s competency once more, becoming more irate as it just seems to be seen as teasing him now.

“Yeah, yeah. And next you’ll tell me that you’re not getting aroused from this, the fact that your poor wolf-cub ego is being beat up because “ _some mutt_ ” got the drop on ya. And you totally are just rolling with it? Come on, you’re practically begging me to just get to the point with you.”

“You can’t do it, it’s not fair to your woman!”

“ _Kagome_ isn’t here right now. And by now she understands that, sometimes… an Alpha has to show himself dominant over another. Can’t can you be freely marking things with your scent anymore.” 

Kouga can’t handle this, being influenced by another Alpha so easily and almost willingly like he’s some bitch in heat… He’s losing the will to fight and becoming more and more submissive the more time goes on and Inuyasha retains his hold over him, undressing him and speaking like that. Who knew that the kid had it in him? Or maybe it’s just that Kouga doubted that dog-face would even try, especially with how much he knows he loves Kagome like a human would. This has got to be affecting the both of them, whatever it is. Couldn’t possibly be just Inuyasha being fed up and doing this on his own, forcing Kouga to be submissive?

A shudder creeps over the wolf demon as his breath catches from feeling teeth alongside his neck but never feels the bite. He can tell Inuyasha is waiting for just the right moment, when their tangled bodies are finally connected and still so he can lay his claim. Kouga scoffs at the idea of that even working, even if it were possible. There’s no way that the puppy’s little nibble would even take, should he try. But his thoughts are jumbled up as their hips meet with one another and his cock is jolted to life. Curse his body and how he’s growing more and more aroused. Maybe he _does_ want this, had a curious itch that just had to be scratched at least once. His skin is flushed pink, his heart racing while his claws dug into the fabric of the fiery robes and continues to fight against just how much his body is reacting to the overwhelmingly dominant air Inuyasha is giving off, the growling they both were making dying down once Kouga is in his place. 

“You give up, yet?” Gold eyes find the blue of the wolf’s and stare hard, fingers blindly trailing up and grasping at muscular flesh. It doesn’t take much to get the _so well behaved_ wolf completely naked, hard and awaiting as if he were a maiden awaiting her first time. Who knows how long it took the damned mutt to figure out a way to properly prepare himself and Kouga’s definitely rarely used, but not-so virgin pucker. He’s not even careful with it, curling his arms around and under Kouga’s arched back as more cuts are applied to his skin. In return, Inuyasha receives just as many along his arms, soon to be covered by the sleeves of his kimono.

Thankfully, the mutt didn’t take his rival dry, using blood and saliva from himself and Kouga to do the deed, pressing his fingers in deep and ignoring the snarling from the man below him should his claws catch on sensitive, pink flesh and draw more blood.

“ _Watch it_ , dog.” Came a low warning from a nearly breathless wolf, his dark hair in a messy halo around his skull as he writhes under Inuyasha. His mind is buzzing with activity, should he just let this clearly inexperienced halfbreed fuck him? His toes curl and legs forced apart even further as he’s pressed further into the forest floor. Kouga can feel it now, the dominant Alpha’s stiff and knotted cock up against the fingers inside him and his own hastily prepared sphincter. 

“You’re just dyin’ for it, aren’t you? Your scent tells all sorts of tales, I swear _you’re_ less of an Alpha than you think I am, heh…” Inuyasha is really rubbing it in now, with his cock following suit to replace those claws within his prey. 

“Maybe I just want to see if you had it in ya!” Kouga’s voice is uncertain, still unsure but definitely knowing there really is something up. Maybe Inuyasha is cheating, he has to be! But how would he pull that off without him knowing it… and without using any of the jewel shards? At this moment, his own behavior is repulsive to him, feeling less than the damned mutt and just allow him to have his way? He wouldn’t be able to think for much longer as he can feel his body be invaded, filled up with halfbreed cock all the way to the knot. Kouga’s voice catches in his throat as he can’t tell if he should be agreeing with his body that it feels *fucking fantastic* or that he sides with his horror as it should be Inuyasha who should be taking his knot. 

It’s a pretty good size, which is to say that it’s most likely still too big for any human woman to take without a wagon load of pain and suffering before ultimately getting used to it. The very least that his rival could have done is to ease into it, and not just ram in all in one go and forcing Kouga to open or face more pain. He wasn’t prepared enough to take in another Alpha, and it was completely unorthodox! No movement at all for a moment, save for clawed fingers kneading into his thighs as he’s speared upon Inuyasha, legs unable to close with how wide they’re being held now. His best features are now splayed about the red and white of the half-demon and all he’s doing about it is sucking in breath after shuddering breath, swelling further within his now clearly submissive partner. The boy is getting off to forcing his way, just like any other true demon in the land.

“Who ever knew this would have felt so good…” His whispers are barely audible, as Kouga can tell his mind was on nothing much but how great being on top really is. Gold eyes are now low and nearly completely hidden under snowy fringe as he _finally_ moves his hips. Kouga isn’t going to be given any mercy, nor does he have much to say when all his words are stolen from him before he could think clearly enough to speak. His body is glistening in sweat by the time the man above him decides that he’d look prettier with his face down and, while still impaled deep, quickly rotates Kouga around. This is the chance that the wolf demon takes to kick up a fuss once again, fighting back and successfully scratching up Inuyasha as much as he could, earning himself a shove right into the dirt. His ass is high up, tense genitalia ready to burst at any time left dangling and neglected as the two snap and snarl against one another. It just makes it worse for Kouga when those fangs clamp onto the corner of his neck, drawing blood while the owner is slamming in, balls deep.

He… can’t be trying to do what he’s thinking of, is he? There just isn’t any way that Kouga’s body will take the claiming bite, let alone all the come that’ll soon be pumped and locked into him.

“I dunno why you’re still fighting, you clearly wanted this!” Pants Inuyasha as he picks up his brutal pace once more, his teeth letting go of that fleshy purchase after holding for some time. He wraps his arms around Kouga and takes him over and over again, not satisfied with just one coupling but multiple. Kouga can feel it, his insides being flooded out by the constant stream of come from the Alpha that is trying so hard to lay claim to him. He’s losing track of time as he can feel the already spent Inuyasha swell and lock inside him, the knot ensuring that any of his seed wouldn’t escape. It’s… over in seconds. The puppy didn’t even last a few minutes into whatever the hell this was _supposed_ to be, and would have earned getting mocked by the pack leader were he in a better mood. Kouga’s body feels as though it’s on fire, his scent surely reflecting how much he’s being affected by being essentially raped by some idiot who couldn’t even lick the bite after the fact. 

That’s when he felt it, Inuyasha’s cock giving way and sliding out, their hips separating and the feeling of some extra come dripping out of his now gaping hole. It didn’t last long before Kouga is filled again, this time with more urgency than before, as if something is possessing the mutt to 

“Fuck you, halfbreed.” Kouga managed to speak between the completely carnal sounds he and his rival are making as they coupled once again, and he swears they did it again moments after that, with his black tresses being pulled taut enough that his throat is bared to the air. He hasn’t heard a word from Inuyasha since the bite and can only guess that his demonic hunger is thoroughly being satiated with Kouga’s partway unwilling body. Or was it partway willing? It doesn’t matter now, as time quickly passes and he loses count over how many times their position would be changed, ending with the wolf on his side and a distended belly full of the seed of his rival. Kouga’s hair had long since fallen out of its ponytail and cascaded around his shoulders, bouncing to and fro along with his come inflated abdomen and leg lifted high up over Inuyasha’s shoulder, eyes focused only on the wolf and mating with him.

His belly is small now, but increasing in size as they went along, stopping just shy of looking a bit pudgy there and the excess finally seeping out around the dog-knot while it’s swelling one last time. Blue eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as Kouga, now seated in the halfbreed’s lap, and finally feels him slow down and his movements as sluggish as Kouga’s entire body now. The humiliation is complete, the lesson learned, and all the pack leader can get from out of this is that it’ll be hell to get Inuyasha’s scent off of him now, let alone explaining to the others the bite. The swelling goes down, yet his belly does not, and with each slight touch to it - the pale one is currently caressing it as if it were filled with his pups and not just what makes them - causes come to be oozing out of his thoroughly used pucker. It comes out in large, thick drips of life giving white and pools onto the ground between their collective bodies. Kouga doesn’t move for the longest time, allowing his ass to feel free of cock even as the wet appendage lingers around it and gently slides easily against him. 

“... Hope at least  _ you’re _ satisfied, asshole.” He mutters angrily, not once admitting to the times where he absolutely must have enjoyed himself enough to come multiple times on the ground, and now into his rival’s hands as he’s lovingly rubbed and fondled as if he was successfully impregnated. Ha! That’d be a laugh. But there was none of that in him right now, not when his eyes grow heavy, succumbing to his exhaustion, failing to realize that it’s been at least a day they’ve been awake, linked together and fucking like wild animals until Kouga is in the state he’s in now - thoughrouly mated and will awaken with quite the surprise nestled safe within him that shouldn’t be there.

But at least he was proven wrong. Not that he would admit  _ that _ either.

As everything dies down and goes dark, he’ll let Inuyasha have his victory… for now.


End file.
